


The Avengers Omega

by The Nerdy Anglophile (TheNerdyAnglophile)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve is so shy, Teasing, adorableness, kind of funny, way too extensive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyAnglophile/pseuds/The%20Nerdy%20Anglophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So these are a bunch of one-shots of the reader as an omega living with the Avengers.  Hijinks will ensue in most of these.  There will be bonding and then possibly some humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beta Omega (Steve Rogers)

**Author's Note:**

> So the beginning had started off being a prompt that would lead into scenarios with the different Avengers. I scratched that but, I couldn't get rid of what I wrote, so instead I just made it a snappy opening monologue.  
> I also do not own the Avengers. Disney owns them.  
> I also do not own Captain America's likeness. That is completely owned by Chris Evans.

Who were you kidding, being an Omega with the Avengers was both a blessing and a curse. You were surrounded by all of these gorgeous Alphas who wanted to protect you not just because you were an omega, but also because you were there teammate. However, everyone seemed to be unbonded so when one Avenger was on a rut, you were screwed. Thank god for suppressants. Well you had been a beta until recently. A mission against hydra had ended badly including getting kidnapped, held for three months, and being subjected to genetic testing which ended up giving you special abilities, like what happened to Wanda and Pietro, while simultaneously changing your presentation to an Omega. And this inner Omega was a bitch and really needy. Because of that the kind Doctor Banner ordered that you go off the suppressants until your mutations be studied and understood. It could be harmful or dangerous if you messed around with your body any more.

The Avengers were very understanding of your heats. They were random; sometimes you would get two in a month and then not have them for another four months. It sucked and were incredibly intense. When these heats would occur, Jarvis would automatically send word to the kitchen to send refills of your pantry, put a higher level security on your room upon request, and put the air conditioning to near freezing. It was the only way to provide some relief to your burning skin. As a joke gift to make you feel better when you were recovering from the kidnapping, Tony had gotten you a knot vibrator which despite you insisting you had thrown away came in handy in the early days of your heat but by the height of heat even it was no use. You would just have to bear it. Barely. And unlike all most other omegas in modern day, you don't have an alpha that can come and relieve your heat because all of your alpha coworkers and best friends are too protective to allow an outsider to help you and you can't ask one Avenger without the others getting offended and probably leading to more harm. It just sucked and unusual.

“Oh shoot,” you grumble when suddenly waking up in the middle of the night. Your skin felt like it was on fire, which it wasn’t. Yes, that is an actual concern because you could control the “Four Elements”, earth, wind, fire, and water. A cramp racked through your body and a list of profanity slipped out of your mouth as you curled up into a ball.

“Well that explains why I had piled up all those blankets and pillows yesterdaAAAAGH,” you had said sarcastically to yourself before another cramp turned in your lower abdomen. Your mind kept on flashing images of you with him. You wanted, needed, their knot badly. “God, I miss being a Beta. I was actually able to get work done and was never this horny.”

“Jarvis,” you call out to the robotics butler.

“Yes Miss (y/l/n), how may I be of service,” the AI called out filling the room with his voice.

“Heat protocol please,” you call out. You whimper a bit.

“Yes ma’am. Shall I tell the others of your heat?” he asks.

“No thank you Jarvis. I don’t need them to know, but thank you for the thought,” you reply and grab the vibrator from the bedside table. “Might as well get some relief for right now.”

“That is what I am here for, and good luck.”

“Thanks Jarvis.”

You let out a sigh and slipped out of your pyjama pants allowing the cool air to hit your bare skin. However, that wasn’t enough; summoning some of your strength to grab (f/c) sports bra and change into it. You have some decency but you need enough cold air to chill your skin that was already sweating profusely. 

“Oh yes, before my brain becomes too clouded I better grab a couple of waters and snacks,” you say to yourself, before gripping the counter as another cramp cripples you to a ball of mumbling profanities. You took a deep breath, pulling yourself together. “Just keep breathing and here’s hoping Steve didn’t actually hear me.”

You crawl back into your bed placing your snacks on the bedside table and grab your vibrator. Sprawling out on the bed, you switch the vibrator on and move your panties to the side allowing the knot simulator to slip in. It felt nice. Your inner omega was mewing and began to flash images of him. River of slick began to drip out of you soaking your bed sheets you would need to wash after this was all over. You were getting closer to an orgasim. The simulated knot was beginning to inflate. You found the bonding gland in your core causing even more images of him to flash in your head as your orgasm washes over you. You scream out in pleasure causing another rivulets of slick come out.

“God, lets hope this holds me for the rest of the day,” you say aloud to yourself. 

You put your panties back into position and close your eyes hoping to get some rest before the heat got more intense. You fall into a restless sleep. Your omega side was not entirely pleased by your simulator. It was causing you to dream of wanting a real knot. And to top it off, in your dream, the alpha Avenger whose knot you wanted also happened to have the most incredible scent, freshly roasted coffee, peppermint, and cucumbers.

Suddenly, the low growl of an alpha woke you from your slumber. Shit, I had forgot to lock my door. And of course they have to be in a rut, you thought to yourself. And of course that scent you were smelling wasn’t just a dream, it was...

 

And of course the scent you had been smelling wasn’t just a dream, it was Steve. The poor super soldier had a confused look on his face. His alpha side was crying out to please an omega, but his cheeks were bright red from embarrassment. You desperately tried to cover yourself up, but automatically regretted it because your skin was on fire and felt unbearable having sheets on your body.

“Steve!” was all you could squeak out. You tried so hard to breath through your mouth, but his scent was too potent causing slick to begin to stain your underwear and sheets.

“I’m umm, sorry,” he stuttered out. He was looking around the room, trying to look anywhere but your scantily clad body. “I smelled cookies, and I was umm thought you were baking. I came in to check because you weren’t in the lounge.”

“Oh um yeah, no I have been kind of um been trying to sleep,” you say quietly looking down.

“Well, I guess I will go and…” he begins turning away.

“NOO!” you compulsively yell out. He turned around like a deer caught in the headlights. “Can you stay please.”

“I don't know,” Steve whispered trying to placate your omega side. “You're in your heat and I don't want you to regret this afterwards. I couldn't live with myself if I took advantage of you when you are not in your right mind.”

“Steven Grant Roger, I may be in heat as an omega but I have my beta brain,” you scold at him. Yes he was trying to be polite as the sweet guy he is, one of the reasons you had fallen for the super soldiers. “Now I need your God damn alpha pheromones. Just lay here and cuddle with me. And maybe mate if it gets too bad.”

“Language, but you still seem to be level headed. But are you sure,” he asks as he begins to move closer.

“Yes! Now get over here and at least take off your shirt,” you order. 

“Oh ok,” he says quietly. He removes his shirt, You couldn’t help but be in awe of his muscular body with broad shoulders and perfect abs. He crawls over and nuzzles into your neck, getting close to your bonding gland. He kissed along your neck and began to lick your gland causing you to let out a purr, a knee-jerk reaction. “You are not a normal omega.”

“Well you are a classic alpha,” and you kiss the top of his head. His alpha scent had gotten stronger, increasing your desire. You try to clench your legs to prevent more slick from escaping your legs. 

After what felt like only a hour, your skin began to heat up again, and your inner omega was beginning rack through body causing a terrible cramp to hit you. Steve took notice right away and held onto you more, trying to just use skin to skin contact to calm down that omega part of you with his alpha protectiveness.

“Shhhhh,” he tries to pet your messy (h/c) hair. His scent had become even more delicious and you couldn’t hold back any more. You were going to have to get what that omega side of you really wanted. A knot.

“Steve,” you begin to whimper, calling out the alpha side of him. The side of Steve that wants to take care of the omega who was struggling through a heat. You look him straight in eyes with big puppy dog (e/c) eyes. You want him. You lean in so your lips finally meet. It felt like fireworks shooting down your spine bringing on an almost euphoric sensation, just through a kiss. He is initially caught off guard. He tried to push away but you held onto his face not wanting this bliss to end. As the kiss continues, Steve begins to get more aggressive, pulling you closer and ran his tongue along your bottom lip and you immediately complied allowing his tongue to explore your mouth. When you both pulled away, his pupils are dilated with lust. Your skin has become overly sensitive and you can’t help but notice the bulge in his sweat pants. “Please” you say in between pants.

“(y/n), I don’t know. You are in heat and like I said, I don’t want you to regret this later,” he whispered overcoming his natural instinct.

“I won’t, please I trust you. I want you. I dreamt about you,” you cry out. Yep, that was going to be one of those things that will probably haunt you later on. “I want you to rut into me until I can’t walk for a week after this heat,” and that was a weird mix of an omega and a beta.

“You want this?” Steve asks shyly. He is starting to blush but the bulge had only become more prominent.

“Yes,” you groan out which turned more into a whine as you began to grind into him hoping that your slick ruined panties against his cock. You felt his manhood twitch between the multiple layers of fabric. “Please Alpha.”

“Well then,” he said. Calling him by his presentation caused him to snap. He flipped you onto your back as he held himself above you. You automatically keen for the alpha that was above you. “You want me to rut you into next week?” you nod. “I think I can probably assist you in that.”

He straddles his hips and leans down to devour your lips while simultaneously lifts up your bra. You briefly break the kiss to completely remove it. He didn’t return to your lips but instead began to kiss and nip along your jawline and down your neck providing extra attention to your bonding gland licking and sucking it. You whimper at the beautiful super soldier’s ministrations. He continued to move down, playing with your breast by sucking and kneading your breast. When he made it to your stomach he kissed and rubbed it gently completely mesmerized by it.

“Steve,” you whimper wanting him to move farther down. “I get that you are thinking of pups but there are more pressing matter right now,” as you buck your hips.

“We have quite a needy omega don’t we,” he tsks holding your waist down with his arm as he continues to move down. He finally gets to your slick soaked panties. You lift up your hips as he removes them with one hand. He stopped for a second to smell your raw scent. A smile crept across his face as he sunk down to be level with your now bare womanhood. His tongue began to lick up the slit causing you to shiver as the coil in your core tightened. He smirked taking two fingers and placing them in easily from all of the slick. He pumped, increasing the pleasure building up. You weren’t going to last long. “You like this (y/n), Omega,” he purred.

“Yesssss,” you scream as he sucks your clitoris pushing you over the edge. So yes you had the orgasim, but you were going to need more. You were panting when Steve leaned over placing the fingers that had been inside you in his mouth licking your slick off of them.

“Just as sweet as it smells,” he purrs out. You can’t help but keen for the alpha in front of you. “Are you ready for my knot, Omega?”

“Why do you think I want you here, Alpha,” you say back trying to stay level headed through the heat induced haze. That was all he need to hear. He stepped back off of the bed making you whimper at the loss of contact.

“It’s alright. Just getting my pants off,” he calms you down. Once the pants were off, his cock sprung up hitting his stomach. You were in awe at its sight. The super serum had definitely done its job (a/n sorry, I know this is such a Captain America cliche but come on.). He crawls back over you placing his hands on either side of you. You reached down and lined him up with your entrance. “Are you sure about this. I don’t want to take advantage of you,” he asks again.

“For god sake Steve yes. I want you. I like you a lot, and I trust you, and I want you PLEASE,” and with that he thrusted into you. Your breath caught in your throat. He held himself above you letting you adjust before he began to thrust. It started off slow but as it continued his speed increased. The room was filled with just the sound of moans and skin slapping. Steve attacked your lips preventing either one of you to curses or yelling to the entire tower.

“(y/n) can I please…” he begins to say lifting up from the kiss. He continued to thrust pushing both of you closer to the edge. You could feel your edge as well as his knot beginning to swell. He doesn’t even need to finish his sentence. You grab the back of his neck so his blue eyes meet your (e/c) ones.

“Steve, I want you to bond with me, and that is me thinking level headed,” you whisper because that is about all you can say without screaming. You move your head giving him better access to your bonding gland. He nodded. He took a deep breath and reached down and bit your bonding gland drawing blood. You gasped at both the sudden pain and pleasure of bonding. You shuttered as the blissful orgasm as your sight went white. You didn’t even notice the warmth enter your core from Steve as his knot popped inside you. He began to lick your bonding gland allowing it to heal faster.

“That was wow,” Steve sighs out as he moves so that you are more comfortable before his knot deflates.

“Yeah, that was incredible, but you realize now you have to stay with me until this stinking heat is over,” you laugh.

“I guess so dear. Wait what did you mean by you dreamt about me,” he asks while kissing your forehead down to your lips.

“Well, I um when you had walked in, I was having a dream and you were in it because I um really like you. You know how an omega gets,” you begin to blush.

“Oh, I really like you as well. I am just happy that happened,” he looks you in your eyes. “And I am more than excited to spend the rest of my life with you,” punctuating it with another kiss on the lips.

You nuzzle closer into him, enjoying his delicious smell. You fall asleep to your synchronized heartbeat with a smile on your face. He holds you tighter, looking lovingly at you.  
“I think I love you (y/n)” he whispers before falling asleep.


	2. Fighting for the Remote (Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are best friends with Loki but he wouldn't change the channel. After a joking around for a bit, things get serious when you go into your heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up writing this very quickly because of how quickly my Steve Rogers chapter blew up. I hope you guys like it because I tried to make it funny and not the same as my other pieces.  
> I am open for request, comments, and suggestions.  
> I do not own the Avengers; they are owned by Disney. I also do not own the likeness of Loki, that belongs to Tom Hiddleston <3, or Tony Stark, which belongs to Robert Downy Jr.  
> Also sorry about the weird stuff involving the writers stuff. I get annoyed with the pseud stuff.

Living in Avengers Tower definitely had its ups and downs. The ups being surrounded by “Earth’s Mightiest Heroes”, or as you like to call it the perfect specimens of the human race. They also never seem disappoint in surprising you with some random plot around the tower. The downside includes being surrounded by Alphas, two of them even being Asgardian Alphas. To say that you had developed a crush on the fallen prince of Asgard was kind of an understatement. It was more like love. Since Thor had brought his brother to live at the tower, even on suppressants which you had stopped taking as part of a “detox” after a bad mission, his alpha scent was strong and of course it had smelled incredible; fresh roses, oranges, and fresh leather. Strange yet enticing.

“Hey Loks,” you say jumping over the couch to sit next to him placing your legs on his lap. He gives you small glare and you just smile taking a sip from your can of sweet tea.

“Do you have no manners?” he asks as he attempted to remove your legs from his lap. He fails probably because he didn’t want to use his full power on you.

“Only when I don’t know a person,” you smirk reaching for the remote to change the plasma screen tv from the news. Loki grabbed the remote before you could however, holding it above his head with a triumphant smile. You scramble to try and reach it. 

“Seriously Loki!” you complain while frantically trying to get the remote. Both of you are standing up at this point. And he doesn't say a word, just laughs at your futile attempts to reach it. God damn that beautiful and extremely tall Asgardian. “Do you even like watching the news,” you complain between jumps. Your tea has since been forgotten on the coffee table. 

“Yes, it's funny to laugh at mid guardian antics,” he laughs smirking at you. He suddenly is caught off guard as you begin to climb up him wrapping your legs around his waist and pushing yourself up with his shoulders. He was eye level with your breast distracting him enough to grab the remote. What can you say, Natasha had taught how to get whatever you wanted, including the stinking remote.

“Yes!!!!!!” you squeal still holding onto Loki. 

“What have I said about mating in the lounge. I am going to need to bleach my eyes,” Tony complains walking in at the most inopportune time.

“I just wanted the remote and reindeer games here wouldn't give it,” you said jumping down from Loki grabbing your tea in the other hand and plopping back on the couch. You had your back turned so you didn't notice but a slight blush crossed his very pale skin. Tony noticed it however.

“Well if anything does happen, you have been warned and you will pay for cleaning if you get slick or cum on anything around the tower you two lovebirds,” Tony jokingly warns patting Loki on the back. Loki just gave him the death glare.

“Oh just shut up Tony,” you retort back. “Or I will tell Pepper about you developing an ultimate knot simulator so you don't have to stop working while she's in heat.”

“You wouldn't,” he snares. 

“I would and you know it,” you said, not breaking the stare you two had developed. “So unless you wanna stay and watch (f/s) then you should probably how back to fixing your suit.”

“Wait, how did you know about the suit,” he asks right before he leaves.

“Easy, you smell of oil,” you retort back from the couch. 

“Well actually it's on you because I haven't worked with on my suit in a week,” Tony stated as walking out. “But that does remind me I need to fix some things.”

“Some days he is insufferable,” Loki groans as he sat down next to you resigning to watching your show. 

“But we love him,” he just had to turn his head and give you that “really are you serious look”. You just laugh. “You know what would be funny though?”

“What?” he asked seemingly not impressed.

“We all yell shut up Tony so much we should make it into a t-shirt. And like whenever we get annoyed we just rip off our other shirt to show shut up Tony like we are superman,” you begin to ramble between your laughs at your own joke. 

“You are so strange (y/n),” he shakes his head.

“But that why you love me,” snuggling up next to him looking up to his green eyes with you (e/c) ones. You bat your eyelashes jokingly getting a chuckle from him. 

“Yeah I guess so,” he smiled, a genuine smile as he pulled you closer to his chest. You couldn't help but giggle at this intimacy. You weren't complaining though. His scent was growing even stronger and even sweeter. 

“Keep this up and people would really think we are a couple,” you flirt back. 

“And what’s the problem with that,” he says while lifting your chin with his finger. You are utterly speechless as he gingerly tucks a piece of (h/c) lock that had gotten in your face. Your heart flutters a bit at this tender contact.

“Nothing, I think,” you whisper caught in his eyes. He leans down, his lips barely touching you. This was enough however, was enough to make your omega side go crazy. Your skin began to burn up but Loki’s hand that was wrapped around you felt so cooling, probably partially because of him being a Jotunn helps. Oh shot you think. That was why you could smell the oil and Loki. 

You bolt up suddenly, startling the Asgardian sitting next to you. The look on his face seemed both loving yet hurt. You probably looked like the a startled deer standing in the longue.

“I um have to go,” you begin to walk backwards before completely turning around and running towards the elevator which had luckily arrived quickly. You felt terrible, absolutely terrible. He looked so hurt after the two of you had just shared such a sweet moment. “This is probably one of the first times he has received this type of kindness in a long time. God why did you have to freak out about your omega side. You may not even be going into heat. You could have just been turned on. You had been wanting that for months and then you freak out. But then again being in heat around a bunch of unmated alphas is not good. Oh god, I don’t know,” you say to yourself in the elevator. 

You paced around the elevator continuing to berate yourself when a cramp racked through your body causing you to fall to your knees, holding your abdomen as you groan in intense pain. You could feel your underwear getting damp from slick. Ok so those were symptoms of me going into heat. You think to yourself making a mental note. You kneel and whimper in the elevator until it finally dings signalling you have finally made it to your floor. You shakely lift yourself up and stumble out of the elevator holding onto the wall somehow making it back to your room without getting bodily fluid anywhere. But your jeans are ruined now, and it will take a couple of washes to get the slick out of it. After closing the door, you frantically strip of your t-shirt and jeans, panting as sweat begins to develop across your body. You continue to stumble into the apartment finding the thermostat and turning to the coldest setting as possible.

“You can do this,” you say outloud, trying hard to stand up straight despite the cramp in your stomach. Taking a deep breath you walk into your bedroom and flop onto the bed. “You will make it through this. You always do. It’s gotta be better than last time. You have been off suppressants for a while now so it won’t be as painful.”

Oh, you were so wrong. The heat escalated quickly and intensely. There seemed no way to comfort you. You gave up being modest, chucking your bra to the side of your room allowing the cool air to hit your skin finding a little comfort but only lasted for a brief moment. The cramps came like waves causing you to periodic levels of discomfort. Thank you Omega presentations.

While you were whimpering in discomfort, your assassin training had gone out the window, and you didn’t notice that someone had entered your apartment. Your mind had become too clouded with discomfort and a need for an Alpha. It wasn’t until the scent of roses, oranges, and fresh leather hit you causing rivulets of slick to seep out staining your (f/c) comforter. You look up to find the Norse god with lust filled eyes and his trademark smirk. You are stunned by this sudden violation of privacy, but are at least able to cover your exposed breasts. He takes a deep breath through his nose, his eyes fluttering closed, letting out a pleased sigh. In a few long strides, Loki is standing next to you looking down in pleasure.

“My my (y/n), you smell even more delicious when you are in heat,” he whispers sultry. You can’t find any words. You just whimper. He chuckles, reaching down to stroke your cheek. You immediately lean into his hand sighing contently relaxing a bit. “Would you like some assistance, pet.”

“Yes,” you say just above a whisper. His alpha scent was pushing so close to the edge; it both placated and aroused you. And to top it all off, Loki calling you, pet caused you to shiver.

“Well then,” his eyes glinted mysteriously. He straddled your hips, cupping your head with his hands, and reached down to attack your lips. You were initially caught off guard, but quickly reciprocated the kiss, matching your intensity. You reached up and began to run your hands through his raven black hair. Loki took this opportunity to move his hands down running them up and down your curves ending by playing with your breasts. You moaned into his mouth, allowing his tongue to slip in, exploring your mouth. 

“You know, I have been wanting to do this the second I saw you,” he said after finally breaking the kiss. You had needed to breath, but it seemed that he was still completely composed. “Your scent is so tempting you little omega. It has taken so much control not to rut you into another realm after you got off suppressants.”

“Well then do it alpha,” you tempt him. It was your turn to shudder at being called his presentation. You grind your pantie clad womanhood against his pants, providing some friction and pleasure. “Claim me, mate me, my King.”

“Wait you actually want to mate with me, a monster,” he asks suddenly getting self-conscious. You grab him so the two of you are eye to eye.

“Yes Loki, I love you. I want you,” you look him straight in the eyes. His expression changed slightly, softened. His green eyes were lust filled, but you could also see love. “Please,” you whine.

“I love you too,” was all he said before he went back to kissing you with the same intensity. You ran your hands up and down his back, reaching the seam of his shirt, pulling it up, signaling him to take it off.

“It’s kind of unfair you are fully dressed,” you remark as he breaks the kiss to take off his shirt. “The rest of it off as well.”

“Quite needy, my pet,” he remarks, but complies standing in only his boxers. “Happy?”

“Very,” you stutter, completely tranced by his perfectly sculpted body. He wasn’t as big and muscular as Thor, but he was perfectly toned and his pale skin looked as smooth as marble, bar a scar on his chest from the accident in the dark world. He chuckled at how distracted you were as he went back to straddle your hips. He didn’t go back to your lips and began to kiss along your neck, finding your sweet spot quickly causing you to whimper in pleasure. He nipped at it a bit and then went back to kissing along your neck, giving extra attention to your bonding gland. You could feel his manhood growing harder as he spent more time at your bonding gland, probably getting more aroused by the strong scent.

He kissed along your collarbones, sucking occasionally, leaving hickies in his wake. You laid panting, grabbing his hair pushing his face closer to your bare skin. He smiled against your skin at how needy you had become. He continued down, licking your nipples till they were hard. When he made it to your stomach, he left open mouthed kisses. He then dropped lower to kiss along your thighs, teasing you by ignoring the place you really wanted him. After watching you squirm at the desire for contact, Loki finally hooked his fingers under your slick soaked panties and pulled them down in one swift motion. He smiled admiring the sight he was seeing as he kissed your inner thighs, licking the slick that had seeped out. He began to suck and lick your clitoris causing you to moan in delight and allow a couple of profanities to slip out of your mouth. You were feeling the pleasure building up in your core when Loki suddenly stopped.

“What the fuck!” you whine looking up from the bed. Loki just laughs, getting up and removing his underwear. You were suddenly silenced by what you were seeing. He may not been given the throne but he had been given a large endowment.

“Hush omega,” he cooed. You’re omega side taking control of you. He crawled over you lining himself up with your entrance. “It may take a second to adjust.”

“Oh reaLLLLLYYYYYY,” you gasp as he suddenly thrust into to an almost painful stretch. Almost painful, but very pleasurable. He laughed at your shock, but like his word, giving you a second to adjust to his cock. After what felt like forever, but most likely only a minute, he began to thrust. Because of all of the earlier teasing, it didn’t take long for you to be pushed over the edge. You held onto the sheets, curling your toes, and moaning in pleasure. Loki just groaned in pleasure as he felt your walls clench around him but continued to thrust into you, having found your bonding gland.

“So...tight (y/n),” he grunted out. “So...beautiful… “

“Faster oh God uhhhh, Lokiiiiiiiii,” you whine out from the intense pleasure. He had begun to rub frantic circles in your clitoris. Your omega side was taking over as you yelled, “Alpha please, rut into me, rut me till I am carrying your pups.

“Show...me your...neck,” he said in between grunts. You had begun to hold onto him tightly, your nails had begun to dig crescent moons into his pale and perfect skin, but you complied showing your now swollen bonding gland. He instantly took the opportunity, biting down and drawing iron tasting blood. That pushed both of you over the edge. He bit down harder as his knot popped inside of you, but it was not painful. It was completely pleasurable as you began to see white stars while screaming out Loki’s name.

When you finally come down from your binding high, you are exhausted, but extremely happy. Loki rolls over finding a comfortable position as you waited for his knot to deflated. He gently kissed your face as he held you closely, as though you would disappear if he let go. It was kind of strange sensation because usually it was the omega that need the comfort, but you were not complaining. He cool skin and synchronized heart rate was euphoric.

“So pup?” he asks finally breaking the pleasant silence you had.

“Not right now,” you retort back. He gives you a content chuckle. You curl up closer to him, giving him puppy dog eyes and asks, “Can you get me some food. This will last a while.”

“Of course princess,” he said getting up as he had finally deflated enough. However, allow you wanted your food, your omega side was not super happy be left, making you kind of embarrassed. However, he returned with a chuckle of your omega response, bringing monster mix, curling up to you, sharing the snack before you both fell asleep with smiles on your face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Extended Essay~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I have a little surprise for you,” Loki says as he walks into your now shared apartment in Stark Tower after your bonding three weeks prior.

“Ooooo, what is it?” you ask jumping up and down, clapping your hands in excitement.

“Here,” he says handing you a plain bag. You excitedly open it to find it is filled with black t-shirts. You lift it up to find it saying “Shut up Tony”

“Thank you thank you thank you,” you squeal running over to your mate and giving him a tight hug.

“I thought you would like it princess,” he says kissing the top of your head. “I also got some for the other avengers.”  
“Well then let’s go give it to them.” you break the hug, grabbing his hand and running to the lounge to find the other teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next story will be Natasha, so get excited.  
> Also that look is based off of the scene in The Princess Bride when Westley yells at Fezzik for thinking wiggling a finger should make him happy.


	3. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an author's note.

So sorry about not having posted things in a long time. I am working on it, but I am currently on a trip and can only write on my phone, so it is slow going. I will hopefully have the Natasha chapter up by next Wednesday July 20th.


End file.
